Mario and Luigi life
by futbolkidmg
Summary: This story is about Mario and Luigi life from a baby to an adult. Throughout their life, things will change for them. Both will fine happiest in their life while the other friendship grows apart. Both of them will make new friends but some of them may have feelings for them. After their school year. When their adults, Friends and love ones will begin to return.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario and Luigi life**

 **Author** **: I don't own any Nintendo character. Louse and Mario (Mar) character came from Devianart.**

* * *

"Come on Louse push!" he yelled. He was holding his wife hand. She push really hard to see two beautiful things.

"Congratulation there both beautiful boys!" The doctor gave her babies to her.

"what should we name them Mar?" she smile. He couldn't think any names until he found the best name for them.

"How about the oldest name Mario and the youngest Luigi?" Mar smile. She gave thought into it and smiled back to him.

"I love it!" Louse began to hug the boys closer. Mar began to hug her and his boys. Mar spoke and saying.

"You boys will do great things throughout the Kingdom. We will be proud of you no matter what." He yawn and fell asleep on the chair. She kiss her boys and fell asleep.

Throughout there years, Louse and Mar had hard time raising the boys. Mario would cause a lot of mess while Luigi cried a lot. It was a hard for them to raise but they were use to it. Mario and Luigi loved each others and would play with each other a lot. Mario love to wear red while Luigi love to wear green. When they sleep, Mario would fall asleep fast but Luigi would stay awake for while due to his fear in the dark. Luckily for Luigi, he would always have a night light so he can feel safe. Mario and Luigi would fight sometimes but at the end they would forgive each others. Both of them would always have there back even if they didn't do anything.

4 years later

Mario and Luigi started to speak and walk. One day the twins parent decided to take them to the park. Mario love going to the park but Luigi hated going to the park because he was afraid of the monkey bars.

"hey Lui, lets play on the monkey bars."

"I don't know Mario, I'm a little scared" Luigi replied nervously.

"you be fine Lui" Mario gave him a thumbs up.

As Luigi put his hands on the Monkey bars, his hand became sweaty. Luigi started to swing until his hand slip. Luigi fell to the ground crying really hard. Luigi knee began to bleed. Louse saw what happen and ran to Luigi. She decide to take them. Once she reach home, she went to the bathroom to get a band aide. Mario decide to talk to Luigi.

"Lui you OK?" said Mario softly.

"Yeah...I'm fine." When Mario was about to leave Luigi spoke.

"Mario can you promise something?"

"What is it" Mario ask.

"No matter what happens to us, promise we'll be there for each other."

"Yeah, I promised." Mario gave Luigi a hug and a hug in return.

Luigi mom came down down and place the band aide to his knee. She kiss the knee and gave the boys some juice. From that point on they help each other no matter what. The next day Mario and Luigi began riding their first bike. Mar help the boys by giving them a little push. Mar push Mario and when he let go of him he began riding his bike on his own. Mar smile and began to help Luigi. He push Luigi but when Luigi road his bike by himself, he began to panic and fell to the ground. Mario saw what happen and he jump out of his bike. Mar and Mario ran to Luigi, Luigi began having tear in his eyes. Mar decide to pick Luigi up and help him on riding his bike. Luigi began to get on his bike and was ready to ride his bike. Mar told Luigi to relax and concentrate on the path. Mar then guide Luigi and his bike for a little then push him. Luigi started to control the bike, he then began got the hang of it. Luigi now knew how to ride a bike. He stop the bike and began jumping happily. Mar then hugged both of his son and went home.

Next year

"You boys ready for school?"

"Yes mom" said the twins.

once the came down stair Luigi was wearing a red shirt with shorts while Luigi was wearing a green shirt with dark blue pants. Luigi was the only one is his family who wear a hat. Luigi hat was green and it had a L on the hat forehead. The twins began to get their things ready. Louse gave the twins their lunch and began walking to the bus stop.

"Remember boys be good and stay outta trouble."

"Yes mom" said the twins.

Once the bus arrived, the twins enter the bus. Mario sat next to a dinosaur while Luigi sat all the way back by himself.

"Hi my name is Mario!"

"Hi my name is Yoshi!"

"You excited for school?" Mario ask.

"You bet I am" Yoshi said.

"Do you have any brother or sister?"

"I wish I did,you?"

"I have a twin brother, his name is Luigi."

"You have a twin brother, cool! hey Mario, want to sit next to me during lunch?"

"You bet I do" said Mario happily.

While Yoshi and Mario were talking. Luigi was all by himself in the back. Luigi was nervous of making friends. When the bus made it to another bus stop, Luigi hope no one sat next to him until someone came up to him.

"Hi, can I sit next to you?" said a girl. She wore an orange shirt and white shorts.

"S-s-s-sure" Luigi said nervously. The girl then sat next to Luigi. Luigi thought _I don't know why she is sitting next to me, its okay she just sitting_. Luigi thought was wrong.

"I like your color, it looks nice on you" she smiled.

"Th-th-thanks" Luigi said nervously. she became aware how Luigi felt.

"Are you shy?" she ask.

"I-I-I don't really kno-"

"Its okay if your shy. Just relax, think of something that make you calm." she interrupted.

Luigi picture his mom singing to him while he was in bed. She would sound so beautiful that Luigi would remember everyday. He no longer felt shy for a while

"Better?"

"Yeah"

"By the way I like your hat, what does it stand for?"

"Thanks , the L stands for Luigi which is my name whats your name?" Luigi smile.

"My name is Daisy" She smile back.

* * *

 **Look like things are getting better for the twins. Both of them made a friend on the first day of kindergarten. Lets find out what happens to them in school in the next chapter. This is my second story. The story is about Mario and Luigi being kids to adult hood (from Elementary, middle, high, and adulthood).I plan on making this story very long. If you haven't read my first story already come check it out. see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mario and Luigi life**

* * *

Mario and Luigi have arrive to school. The teacher were all waiting for them outside. The teachers gather the kids and took them to their class. They weren't a lot of kids but there was enough to make one class. When everyone made it to the classroom, they all put their backpack in the back and took their seat. The tables were in groups. Luigi didn't want to be with anyone, he found a table all to himself so Luigi began walking to the tables. Luigi saw his brother having fun with his friends but he felt like he wasn't having fun. Luigi didn't care if he was having fun as long as he was all by himself.

"Hey Luigi" Luigi turn around and saw Daisy

"Hi Daisy"

"Can I sit here?"

"Yes" Daisy began to sit next to Luigi.

"What do you think of school/" Daisy ask

"Its OK" Luigi said. While everyone was talking, a teacher began to telling everyone that they were going to color. She gave each table crayons.

Luigi began to color Mario and himself. Daisy saw what Luigi was drawing and began to ask Luigi.

"Hey Luigi who is that next to you?" She said while pointing at the picture.

"That's my brother Mario."

"You have brother, cool"

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing a flower"

"Is it Daisy?"

"Yeah, its my Favorited flower." While coloring the teacher told the kids that it was recess time. Everyone drop their crayons and began to run outside. Luigi decide to walk. While Luigi was walking Mario and Yoshi began playing basketball. When Mario and started shooting, Mario kept on missing the hoops. However, Yoshi was make lots of shots on the hoop. Most of the shots made it into the hoops.

"Yoshi how did you make most of the shots in the hoops?"

"Its easy try to shoot in the square box." Mario took Yoshi advice and shot the ball into the box

"Wow Yoshi it did work"

"Sometimes the box will make the ball miss."

* * *

Luigi had gotten a ball and started kicking it against the wall. Luigi didn't like to play basketball, he always love to kick the ball. Luigi wasn't bother until two people came over.

"Hey Loser what are you doing?" Luigi turn around and saw a yellow and fat kid with a tall and skinny person.

"I'm just kicking the ball" the tall boy went up to Luigi and pushed him off the floor. Both of them laugh at him until Daisy came.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled. She then push the fat boy against the wall. He became very scared and ran. The skinny one did the same thing as him and left. Luigi began to get up

"You OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK" Luigi began to get the ball and started kicking it again. Daisy just stood there watching him, Luigi saw her watching and ask her if she wanted to join. She smile and started kicking and passing the ball. When recess was over everyone began going back to class. Everyone began going back to their backpack and started grabbing their lunchbox. Mario decide to eat with his brother with Yoshi.

"hey Lui, whats sup. This is my friend Yoshi" All three of them began sitting down.

"Not much, anyway what do both of you think of school?"

"Its good, Me and Yoshi made lots of friends." Mario began eating his sandwich

"What about you Luigi?" Yoshi ask

"I say that its OK, I only made one friend"

"That"s cool" Yoshi replied. Daisy began walking to Luigi table with someone else.

"Hi Daisy who's your friend"

"This is my friend Peach" Peach wore Pink shirt and shorts, her hair was shape like a ponytail, and she a little smaller than Daisy.

"Well Daisy this is Yoshi and this is my brother Mario. Daisy became shock, she didn't know that Luigi had a brother in the same grade as him"

"how are you guys in the same grade?" she ask.

"Me and Mario were born on the same day." Daisy then understood. Peach and Daisy began sitting down with them. They all talk and laugh. when the day was over everyone went back on the bus. Luigi and Mario did the same thing as the morning. Luigi and Daisy became good friends on that day. Mario and Yoshi became close friends. Peach became best friends with Daisy.

 **11 months later**

Today was the day that Mario and Luigi graduate from kindergarten. They were waiting in a single file line. When they were behind the curtains both them saw their parents in the front row. Both of them were happy to graduate. The teacher began calling each students name. When Mario and Luigi were called up, both were giving a certificate and left. When the ceremony ended, everyone began going back to the classroom and began eating.

"Mario" Mario turned around and saw Peach

"Looks like kindergarten is over." She said

"Yeah" Mario began look at Luigi and Daisy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I want to have a close friend Just like Luigi." Peach turn around to see Luigi with Daisy.

"Well Mario, I'm one of your close friends so don't be ashamed of yourself." Peach smile.

"Thanks peach, that really means a lot" Mario smiled back.

"I wonder whats going to lied ahead of us four."

"same" While Mario and Peach were eating Daisy began to ask Luigi about both of their future.

"Luigi, do you think will be still be friends or maybe even closer in our future?"

"Well looks like were going to have to find out in the future." Both of them began to laugh. Luigi and Daisy began walking towards Mario and Peach.

"Hey you guys, looks like were done with kindergarten" Peach said.

"1st grade here we come" Mario said. Mario and Luigi said goodbye to Peach and Daisy. Both of them began walking home.

"I'm so proud of you boys!" Mar said happily.

"You boys are growing so fast" Louse said happily while giving them a hug."

"Thanks mom and dad

* * *

 **The boys have finally graduated. Next chapter is going to be summer and maybe the beginning of first graded. Sorry that I ended their Kindergartens but I really want to started their Life from 1-5 grade. I'll do my best to make their 1st grade as long as possible. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mario and Luigi life**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer, Mario and Luigi are excited. They have been waiting for this moment throughout their school year.

"yo boys!" Mar yelled.

"Why don't you guys go outside for a while until your mother and I ready to go to the pool."

"OK" the twins said.

"I can't wait to go to the pool." Luigi said

"Were finally going to learn how to swim!" Mario said. Mario and Luigi began playing tag. While Mario and Luigi were playing tag, Louse and Mar began getting their things for the pool.

"OK guys lets go." Mario and Luigi began to climb into the car. Mario and Luigi were in the car for 15 minutes. When the car stop everyone began to get of the car. Mario and Luigi began helping their parents by getting the lunches for them. When all of them mad it to the front, Louse got out her passes and proceed forward. Mar found a perfect spot and took they started headed towards it. They all began to get their stuff out and began going into the pool. Mario and Luigi jump into the pool. Mario started to splash water to Luigi. Luigi did the same thing and splash Mario back. Mario began to swim away from Luigi. Luigi swam faster than Mario and was really close to him. Luigi grab Mario's leg and began splashing him even more. Both have decide to take a break and decide to eat some lunch. When they went to their seats they saw their parents asleep. Mario began to look through their stuff and found some pizzas.

"You want cheese or pepperoni?" Mario asked.

"Pepperoni" Mario gave Luigi pepperoni. Both of them began eating.

"Yo Mario, ever since summer began I miss some of our friends."

"Same" Mario sign.

"YO Mario and Luigi!" Both of them turn around and saw someone surprised

"Yoshi!" Both of them Yelled. All three of them began running into each others.

"What are you doing here Yoshi!?

"Well its summer vacation, so why not go to pool."

"well were eating right now so we won't be going into the pool yet.

"That fine, I'll be by the shaded area. When your done you can meet me there." Yoshi began walking away. Mario and Luigi finish their Pizza and grab their cookies from the box. After they finished eating, they started to head where Yoshi was. They found Yoshi and began to jump into the pool.

"Lets see who can breathe the longest." Luigi said

"Your on" Yoshi said

"Fine"

All three of them dive under water at the same time. Mario was having a hard time breathing and couldn't handle it. Mario began to to rise up to the surface. Luigi and Yoshi was still not breathing until Luigi needed air. Luigi roused up and took in lots of air. Yoshi came up after Luigi went up.

"Yahoo! I win!" Yoshi yelled. The three of them began to get out of the pool and relax. Mar and Louise woke up and started going into the pool.

"So Yoshi what have you been doing since school was over?" Mario ask.

"Just staying home doing nothing. You?"

"Same thing as you" Luigi said.

"Hey Yoshi what do think first grade be like?"

"Probably lots of work."

"Lets hope that the work is easy." Mario said

"Mario Luigi, time to go!" Louise said

"Sorry Yoshi but we have to go now. Will see you when school starts." Mario said.

"Alright see ya guys" Mario and Luigi began walking back to their parents and left the pool.

"So boys how you like the pool?" Mar ask

"It was fun, we met our friend Yoshi"

"That sounds nice" Louise said happily.

When they got home, Mario decide to change while Luigi took a bath. Louis began to do chores while Mar began to go to work.

Luigi finished taking a bath and began to change. While Luigi was changing, Mario began to grab a snack and watch TV. Luigi began heading to the living room and watch TV with Mario. Louise finished her choice and decide to take nap for a while. The twins had been watching for 2 hours, when Louise woke up she told them that it was time for bed. The twins began to walk up to their room. Luigi began to climb the top bunk with his teddy bear. Mario got under Luigi bunk and began to fall while, Luigi would sometimes stay awake because he was afraid of the dark. A couple of minutes later, Louise enter the twins room and install a night light. Luigi quickly pretended to sleep. Louise began to walk up to Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Louis began to climb up to Luigi. She already knew Luigi was awake. Louise said Good night to Luigi and gave a Kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Finally this chapter is over. Sorry that this chapter was short. I won't be posting another chapter for awhile since I have another story that I need to finish. I will work on this story on Friday. I'll do my best to finish as soon as possible. See ya next time.**


End file.
